Electronic devices, such as smartphones, often contain sensitive information such as phone numbers, appointments etc. As a result, these devices often include a way to lock and unlock the device. For example, some devices require a code to be entered such as a four digit number. Similarly, some entrances, such as house or car entrances, require some type of unlock code for an electronic lock.
However, these types of codes are often easily guessed by using digits significant to the user such as birthdays, anniversaries, addresses, etc. What is need is a more unique way to unlock an electronic device.